


The Six (7) Rules

by C_Sharp



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Sharp/pseuds/C_Sharp
Summary: Tommy Shelby sees things that haven't happened yet. He has six rules to make sure he doesn't get burned for being a witch or something. The rules are as follows:1) Do not tell anyone who does not already know.2) Do not tell anyone when they will die, even if they ask.3) Do not tell anyone that which cannot be changed.4) If you know something can be changed ask for help to change it.5) Write down what you see so you remember.6) Burn what you have written once it is fulfilled.Tommy has never been great with rules.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. The Shelby's Bad Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages as of 1909:  
> Arthur- 22  
> Tommy- 19  
> John- 14  
> Ada- 12  
> Michael- 5 (6 in two weeks)  
> Sally- 3

5th January 1909

An anguished scream echoed through the streets. 

The children were gone.

They had been taken.

Polly wailed in Anna's arms. Arthur, Tommy, and John where starting with the police. Shoving and shouting at the uniforms, John's voice could be heard across several streets.

"Fucking kidnappers! You fucking pigs! You stole them from their mother! You stole them!"

Tommy and Arthur didn't bother to quiet him, they were to busy throwing punches. No one else tried to hold them back. 

It was Arthur Shelby Snr. who showed up with a group of men to break up the fight. Shelby Senior also greased the palms of the right coppers and herded his family into Polly's house. 

The boys were breathing heavily. Polly had stopped crying but looked as if her soul had left her body. Anna looked pissed. Arthur was glad his daughter was at her friends house. 

"You could've done something," it's Tommy who says it. His voice as hard as steel. The unfortunate thing, the downright horrific thing, is that he could've. Arthur knows this. Better than anyone perhaps. He had been too late. By an entire hour in fact. 

Now his sisters children had been taken. 

"There's nothing to be done now," his voice quieter than he would've liked. 

"Get out," Polly's hoarse voice stabs at his heart. His family doesn't look at him as he leaves. 

∆∆∆∆

17th September 1909

He left at night. Anna had observed that he often did; except this time he didn't come back. It was better she supposed, that he had not returned in his usual state: stinking of smoke, Irish whiskey, and the bitter perfume of the whores he wasted their money on.

"He could come back." Anna looked at her sister-in-law, brow raised. Polly didn't even bother to sound convinced by her own statement.

"Do the kids know?" She asked and took a sip from her teacup. It wasn't tea.

"Arthur usually comes back while the boys are working and Ada's at school, they'll expect him to be here," Anna reached for a cigarette from the packet on the table, "I'll tell them when they've had their tea, might refuse to eat otherwise."

"Junior would," Pol snorted. Her eldest nephew had such a bleeding heart, it fed his temper like kindling to a fire. "As for the others, well John might not understand but he won't ask questions-'

"Ada will," Anna struck a match and lit the cigarette that she held between her lips, "doesn't stop asking questions that one."

Polly shrugged in a 'what did you expect' gesture and reached for a cigarette herself, lighting it with a practiced flick of a match. She inhaled deeply, Anna mimicked the action so she could fill the air with smoke instead of words.

"Tommy won't ask questions neither," Polly stated after exhaling a white cloud, Anna watched it curl in the dim September light that struggled to fill the room through the smogged up kitchen window.

The fact the Tommy wouldn't ask questions was easy to anticipate, but unlike John it wouldn't be because he didn't understand the situation. Tommy had a soul older than all of them put together, whereas John at just 14 still believed in the mythical idea of true love despite observing what kind of man his father was. Polly suspected that he probably thought men were just like that. She hoped he'd do better though.

Tommy had long been a strange child, it had worried them when he was young because he didn't make a sound until he was six years old. Oh he would still scream the house awake at night when he was a babe but during the day they would hear not a peep. Not one word was spoken until one morning he had looked right at his mother and said, "I'm going to have a sister." Anna had gone to Polly immediately to tell her what had happened. Pol confirmed the baby that day, a doctor confirmed it the day after. To Polly it had made sense, it explained why Tommy was so quiet, why he would sometimes stare at the people around him even if he didn't know them. She remembered that his teachers had thought he had problems but Polly understood then. He knew more than any of them. Saw more than any of them.

Polly and Anna knew that Tommy wouldn't ask questions because the simple fact was that he might already know.

∆∆∆∆

John ran ahead on the way home from the stables, weaving through the crowds of people leaving the factories after a long day.

"Watch yerself John-boy," Arthur called out, not that he really needed to. His little brother was quick on his feet, it was more to make sure he stayed where they could see him. The two older Shelby brothers loped behind, smoking their cigarettes.

"Reckon Uncle Charlie'll get a new horse now we've cleaned out space in the stable?" Arthur wondered aloud.

"He'd better or we just mucked ourselves up for only a few shillings," Tom replied gruffly. He had wanted to stay at home today or at least in the bookies going over the numbers.

Arthur smirked, he knew Tommy only agreed to help him out today because the possibility of a new horse was too enticing. Tom'd live with the horses if Ma would let him.

"You should go get Ada from the Millers'," Tommy said suddenly. The Miller family were a good one, Mr Miller worked in the factories while his wife was a mildly successful seamstress, and their youngest daughter Veronica was Ada's best friend. Mrs Miller was teaching both of them how to sew after school every Friday.

"Why do I 'ave to?"

"Because John's already headed in that direction," Tom replied gesturing ahead at their brother, "and I've got to go check today's accounts."

"Alright," Arthur agreed easily as he'd rather not have to do maths without being paid, oddly enough his brother actually enjoyed it, "I can't be gettin' between you and your numbers."  
Tommy shoved Arthur as the elder chuckled, but let out his own huff of amusement.

"I'll see you later," Tommy nodded as he veered off towards home.

"Aye, tell Ma where we've gone," Arthur called in Tommy's direction, "wait up John, my bones are older than yours!" He shouted ahead and jogged to catch up with his laughing brother.

∆∆∆∆

Tommy walked into the quiet house, closing the door behind him quickly lest he lets in chill. He could hear his mother in the the kitchen, playing with Finn by the sound of it. He stops in the doorway to look at them for a minute, his mother notices but doesn't say anything. She stands from where she was crouched on the floor playing with a small wooden dog that Finn promptly started to chew on it when his mother handed it back to him.

Anna sets about plating up some food, potatoes and a bit of lamb by the looks of it, there's carrots too, small twisted looking things stubbornly grown in the small yard out back. Still good to eat though, and Tommy would eat all of it without complaint as he always did.

Tommy doesn't sit, he can feel an angry tension in the air that leaves him uneasy. He takes a step towards her then stops. Out of his jacket pocket he pulls out a flower made of a piece of intricately folded newspaper. His mate in the Chinese quarter had taught him how, he'd thought it was to impress some girl. Tommy sets the flower on the side next to the hob.

Anna's movements stutter for a moment as she looks at the flower. She takes a breath and sets Tom's plate on the table then picks up Finn from the floor. She holds up the flower and Finn grabs at it. She lets him. So does Tommy.

Tommy finally sits. He eats as quickly as possible, his mother sits opposite and mostly watches him or tries to feed Finn some potato to little success.

"When?" Anna's question breaks through the silence that sits between her and her son as if it too were a guest at the dinner table.

Tommy clears his throat to answer, not seeing much point in dancing around it.

"Years ago."

Silence returns abruptly. Tommy stands and washes his empty plate up before looking through the cupboard where they keep the alcohol. He takes out the gin and pours his mother a glass, she won't want whiskey right now. Definitely not today and probably not tomorrow. He sets it in front of her without saying a word.

"Am I to drink alone on this anticipated day of mourning?" She says it bitterly, but Tommy knows it's not really him she's bitter at. After all she is the one who helped make the rules. The Rules. More specifically Tommy's Rules that only three people in the entire world knew about. The rule that Anna is bitter at is rule three: do not tell anyone about what cannot be changed.

Tommy gets a glass of water and sits back down opposite his mother. She rolls her eyes at him, typical Tommy. He didn't drink often, in fact he barely drank alcohol at all. Polly had asked him why once and he had told her that he didn't need it enough yet. Anna had been there then and wondered if he did not need it enough now, when would he? She certainly needed it right now, she had needed it all day but had limited herself to the teacupful she'd had with Pol that morning. She'd need one of the boys to take Finn so she could get really battered.

Noise suddenly tripped its way through the house as the front door was opened and the remaining Shelby siblings returned filling the quiet with bickering (courtesy of John and Ada) and laughter (courtesy of Arthur).

Anna seemed to freeze for a second, glass halfway to her mouth. She looked at Tommy, desperation evident in her eyes. Tommy jerked his head at the kitchen door as his siblings filtered into the room. Anna could read his expressions better than anyone and the confident set of face filled her with relief. All at once she felt terribly guilty, Tommy saw and fixed her with a look before jerking his head to the door again. He was insistent. Anna downed her gin in one and absentmindedly greeted her other children. They helped themselves to food thankfully and she was able to quickly make her excuses.

"I think I might bring your Aunt Pol some leftovers, you lot know she won't cook for just herself."

"Can I come too?" Ada pleaded, she'd much rather be in her aunt's company than stuck in the house with all her brothers.

"No love, finish your dinner now. I shan't be long," she kissed the youngers goodbye, though John protested. The squeezed Arthur's shoulder and handed Finn to Tommy, who took him without complaint. She took the bottle of gin. Only Tommy noticed, the others too engrossed in their food. She left without fuss and went Pol's. The other woman already had a bottle of vodka ready.

∆∆∆∆

Tommy waited until they finished eating, letting their discussions wash over him.

"Shouldn't Ma be back by now?" John spoke through his last mouthful, Ada looked on in disgust.

"I expect she's staying at Aunt Pol's tonight," Tommy replied and stood to put Finn in his crib that their Mother kept in the kitchen for convenience, that and it was the warmest room in the house.

"Why?" That came from Arthur who was actually cleaning up for a change.

Tommy laid Finn down, the little boy yawned and blinked at his older brother sleepily but otherwise didn't make a sound. He probably knew what was coming, he'd been here all day after all.

"Let's go upstairs," Tommy didn't wait for his siblings but he heard them following him, their footsteps creaking on old floorboards. They crowded into what could be called John and Tommy's room. Arthur didn't really sleep at home anymore, he had girlfriends or the couch in his office at the bookies. Tommy didn't really sleep here either but then again, Tommy didn't sleep.

There was one bed against one wall and a camp bed against the other, John sat on the bed and Ada shoved up next to her brother , purposefully jostling him. John shoved her back without a word. Arthur stood next to the window, he'd lit a cigarette at some point. Catching on that something wasn't right.

"What's this about Tom?" Arthur demanded, his tone stilling his younger siblings from their antics. They all looked at Tommy.

"Dad's gone."

∆∆∆∆

It was nearly 2am, it had been an hour since the Shelby siblings had stopped arguing. John had kicked everyone out of his room at midnight and slammed the door, Ada had followed his actions and slammed her own bedroom door on her two eldest brothers. Tommy and Arthur shouted in the hallway until the eldest Shelby had stormed out of the house, he'd sworn not to go to Pol's and she wouldn't let him in if he did. Tommy knew he'd be at The Garrison getting shit-faced.

Tommy had gone to check on Finn, who was still awake but didn't start sniffling until Tommy picked him up. Tom changed him and put him back in the crib. He calmed and yawned once more eyes closing slowly.

Tommy went to the only place in the house where he would not be disturbed. His parents room.

Under the bed, beneath a loose floorboard on the side of the bed Anna Shelby usually slept, there was a leather pouch that contained a number of sealed envelopes. Tommy rifled through them until he found the one he was looking for, on the outside in careful script a date was written and underlined: 17th September 1905

Tommy quietly opened the envelope, took out the scrap of paper inside it and read his own handwriting once more: In four years dad will leave.

The determined set of his face didn't change as he replaced the paper inside the envelope, and with a practiced flick of a match he set it alight.

∆∆∆∆

In 1897 The Rules were written. Ada had been born two days ago and it had been just over eight and a half months since Tommy had said his first words. The first words. The ones that had changed everything. Polly Grey and Anna Shelby had sat him down, his new sister in his mother's arms, Aunt Pol had a piece of paper in front of her and a pencil. They had asked Tommy questions then, in serious voices that he answered because he Knew what was next. Next was the Rules. These were set out as follows:

1) Do not tell anyone who does not already know.  
2) Do not tell anyone when they will die, even if they ask.  
3) Do not tell anyone that which cannot be changed.  
4) If you know something can be changed ask for help to change it.  
5) Write down what you see so you remember.  
6) Burn what you have written once it is fulfilled.

The Rules kept Tommy safe, he knew that without having to See. He saw what some people shouted at his Aunt Polly in the street; witch and worse. Words his mother would wash out of his mouth if she heard him repeat them. Sometimes Tommy hated the rules because he couldn't tell his brothers and sisters anything. However they did not seem to mind that their brother was quieter than them. They loved him all the same and Tommy had always been quiet, the complete opposite of his older brother in so many ways. 

∆∆∆∆

26th December 1909

She stepped forward, the water was at her waist now. 

"STOP! ANNA STOP! PLEASE!" Charlie screamed from the shoreline. 

Anna did not hear him. She had not heard anyone for a long time. Her soul had left long ago. 

∆∆∆∆

"Tom! Tommy!" Lao had run to the stables as fast as he could. He'd been on his way, when he'd heard Charlie screaming. Then he saw Mrs Shelby, waist deep in the Cut. 

"Lao what-"

"It's yer mam! We've got to go!" He grabbed Tommy's arm and draged him for a second, until Toms mind caught up and he ran after his friend. They stopped at the shoreline of the Cut. 

The water was up to Anna's shoulders now. 

"MUM!" Tommy started wading through the water.

"MUM! COME TO ME!" Even at his waist he can feel how strong the current is under the water. 

Anna heard his voice, she turned and saw the shape of someone she knew. She parted her lips to say his name. 

She knew his name.

Rancid water flooded her mouth. 

∆∆∆∆

Sometimes Thomas Shelby resented what he could see, sometimes he resented what he couldn't see.

He was sat alone in his mother's room, an empty bottle of whiskey on the floor next to him. In his hand he lit an envelope on fire, it date: 26th December 1908. It's contents: You will need a bottle of whiskey in a year. 

Tommy slept fitfully that night. 

He didn't dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the peaky blinders wiki Anna is listed as Polly's daughter, but in canon she was called Sally. I decided to use Anna as the name of the Shelby siblings mother. My headcanon is that Sally's full name is Sally-Anne, and Polly named her after Anna. 
> 
> Anyway I have a Tumblr that is actually nothing to do with fandom but hmu if you have any questions. My URL is seaveiw.


	2. Tommy's Bad Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages as of 1914:
> 
> Arthur- 27 (turned 27 in December of the previous year)  
> Tommy- 24 (turns 24 in August)  
> John- 19 (turns 19 in March)  
> Ada- 17 (turns 17 in February)  
> Michael-11 (turns 11 in January)

4th January 1914

Tommy breathed heavily, his hands ached. He felt exhilarated despite the fact he didn't want to feel that way. Didn't want to gain anything positive from violence, but he did and knew he would continue to. He'd won the match, his opponent was a man about his height but with broader shoulders. The man seemed to accept defeat gracefully enough.

John and Arthur cheered from the sidelines, both in a similar physical state to Tommy. Arthur had blood on his vest, it probably wasn't his own. John looked happy enough, his skin flushed red from his own fight. They had started boxing about a month ago. It has been Tommy's idea, they'd all enjoyed watching a couple of matches so Arthur and John had agreed to train easily enough. Tommy felt a tension he didn't realise he had release when they agreed.

He left the ring close to where his brothers were standing, Arthur clapped him on the shoulder in congratulations.

"Keep up like that and you might beat me by your birthday," John laughed. Tommy let John tease him as he unwrapped his knuckles.

"We've all worked up a thirst, so let's get to the Garrison," Arthur urged, ignoring John's jibes. The eldest Shelby had won his own victories quickly, his build allowing for speed, his stamina for power. Arthur punched a bag for a bit but had retreated to watch his brothers fights. Now he was ready to unwind with a whiskey. 

Tommy and John followed their older brother, in a way that seemed completely natural, deferring to Arthur as leader in this decision. Tommy knew it would not be much longer now, so much so that he had deliberately avoided roles of leadership in several aspects of his life. He let Arthur shout orders from his office at the bookies while Tommy managed the accounts. He took advantage of his quiet reputation, to the point where sometimes he would catch Pol looking at him in that way. Like she knew. But he didn't think she did.

Rule one and three saw to that.

∆∆∆∆

4th February 1914

The filing cabinet shook slightly as Polly slammed one of the drawers shut. She resented that her nephews had let it get this bad, she was usually out front taking bets but today she was stuck in Tommy's office reorganising the filing system. At least Tommy was helping, he'd decided to let Arthur take care of the accounts so he could help her sort out this mess.

"You'd better keep it tidy from now on," she stated as she pointed the two fingers that held her cigarette at him threateningly.

"Wouldn't dream of it Pol, it's never this bad normally I've just been busy."

"Damn right, you've been in that boxing ring nearly every other day, you've got all the lads doing it now. Finn even asked to go the other day," she didn't approve of whatever it was Tommy was doing. His behaviour the last couple of months had made her uneasy.

The whole family knew that Tommy was the smart one, the natural leader. Even Arthur had wondered why Tom hadn't challenged him for more control, not that he had voiced that curiosity anywhere Tommy could hear.

Whatever game he was playing, Polly suspected it had something to do with the feeling of dread that hung over her like a thunder cloud. Something was coming, she didn't know what it was but she knew they couldn't stop it.

She knew that because Tommy clearly knew what was coming and hadn't told her, which meant rule three was in play. She really hated herself for the creation of those rules sometimes. Tommy's continued existence didn't make her hate the rules themselves though.

"You can take the rest of the day if you want, we've done the bulk of it," Tommy said, ignoring her statement. He'd have to talk to Finn later, find a way to explain fighting and morality to a six year old.

What great fun that would be.

"I think I will, thanks very much." Polly threw the words sarcastically in a way that was quintessentially Polly Gray.

Tommy smirked and held out an umbrella he'd bought with him that he hung in the back of his chair.

"You'll need this for later," he said as she took it. Pol didn't question him, she trusted Tommy despite her worries. Polly walked to the office door, then paused to pull on her gloves and look at her nephew as he sorted various papers into the correct files.

"How bad will it be?" She asked.

Tommy paused.

"It'll be a downpour."

∆∆∆∆

4th March 1914

For some inexplicable reason Thomas Shelby was in Adeline Miller's kitchen learning how to make jam. He was also asking questions about sewing. At the first 'what's the best way to darn a sock' Ada had nearly choked on her tea. Veronica looked fascinated, like her friend's brother was some kind of science experiment.

That afternoon Tommy had met her and Veronica outside the college where they did their typing course, as one of her brothers usually did, to escort them home. This was an arrangement the Millers were very grateful for as both parents were too busy at that time in the afternoon to collect Veronica.

Frank Miller was of course at the factory, and Adeline appeared to be making enough jam for all of Small Heath. She roped in the girls to help immediately, and was very surprised when Thomas himself offered to help. 

What followed was the most horrifying afternoon of Ada's life. When they finally left the Miller household a couple of hours later, Ada decided she was exhausted of her brothers company and needed a stiff drink.

"I'm going to the Garrison."

"I'll come with you," he responded easily, ignoring the irritated tone of his sisters voice.

"You don't even drink unless it's a special occasion!"

"You sound exasperated," Tommy lit a cigarette and passed it to Ada, she took it.

"What the hell was that back there?"

"About a hundred and two jars of strawberry and apple jam."

"For god's sake Tommy, shut up about the bloody jam," Ada stomped ahead and pushed the doors of the pub open. She did not hold the door for her brother.

Once inside she ordered a drink at the bar and went to sit in a booth. Tommy entered soon after her and went up to the bar to order. One of the men at the end of the bar called his name and Tom greeted him warmly. Ada recognised the man as none other than Freddie Thorne.

He'd been friends with her brothers for years, he'd also started doing boxing with them a few weeks ago. Ada could tell because his arms looked particularly restricted as he moved due to the muscle he'd gained. Freddie Thorne was very handsome.

Ada was about to stand and insert herself into the conversation when the door opened again. In came the slight form of Greta Jerosi, that girl'd had eyes for Tommy for years. Tommy had also rebuffed her for years. Ada observed as Greta noticed her brother and went over to say hello. Tom did not seem perturbed in the least and quickly introduced Greta to Freddie before extricating himself from the conversation and coming to join Ada. A

eyed him with a neutral expression for a minute before she couldn't hold it any longer and started smirking.

"Excellent manoveurs Tom," she raised her gin to him before taking a sip. Tommy smirked right back but didn't say anything lest his sister be proved right.

"V and I finish our course at 2 tomorrow, so can you send John or Arthur?" She asked bluntly, not seeing the point in mincing words. Tommy chuckled and nodded in agreement. Ada relaxed enjoying her gin.

∆∆∆∆

4th April 1914

The sun shone through the trees but offered little respite from the chill that lay over the land. Bud's had started to poke their heads above the thawing earth and bird song slowly awoke in the trees. Spring was coming, determinedly as ever.

They had all decided to leave the city for a few days. The whole Shelby family plus a few friends, Arthur had brought Jeremiah along, the man was an excellent story teller so he was a guaranteed good time. Ada had of course insisted Veronica come along and had carefully persuaded her friends parents with many reassurances and only a few white lies. John had bought Danny along, he'd met the man in the boxing ring and had quickly become firm friends through their shared love of cricket of all things. Tommy had dragged Lao out of the city too, the other man was generally up for anything and loved a party. Which this outing would probably turn into if the copious amounts of gin and whiskey were anything to go by.

Polly had used her contacts and managed to get them one caravan, it was agreed that all the girls plus Finn would sleep in there. At least it was until Finn firmly protested with his famous pout and said he wanted to share a tent with Isaiah, Jeremiah's son who was the same age as him. He and Finn were absolute terrors at school and Pol had hoped to keep them separated but had to acquiesce.

Tommy untethered the horse, a deep brown mare of good temperament, and retied her to a tree close enough to the streams edge that the creature could get a drink by itself. His brothers and their friends set about securing the caravan to ensure it didn't roll into the stream while Ada and Veronica started a fire. Pol supervised, cigarette in hand.

"Feeling better now yer out of the city Tom?" Arthur called to his brother, who was stroking the horse. Arthur noticed he actually looked peaceful for the first time in weeks.

"Much better thanks," Tommy replied turning away from the horse and walking towards the now crackling fire. The rest of the men followed, quicky acquiring drinks except Danny who started preparing the food they'd bought with them.

Polly observed her nephews and niece, they all looked better out here in the fresh air compared to the grey pallor the smog created. Tommy in particular didn't look like he was about to drop down dead. He'd made himself sick with stress for the last couple of weeks. She had caught him once, sitting on the floor, with his head down. She'd asked him what was wrong then and he snapped at her in the words she knew he'd say. I can't tell you. I can't tell you. There's nothing we can do. Tommy had never been this worked up about anything he'd seen. Unfortunately he was right and she couldn't tell him and there was nothing she could do.

Those few days in the woods had been what they all needed. It was like they became kids again running through the trees, laughter echoing through the branches. The evenings were filled with calm murmurings of separate conversations that would occasionally spill into one another. Jeremiah and Arthur telling stories to Isaiah and Finn; Ada and Veronica listening as Pol debated the finer points of cricket with Danny and John; Lao and Tommy quietly talking in mandarin, about whatever secrets they'd had since they were kids. However some evenings were filled with games and music, and it was at those moments when he was laughing at Arthur's bad singing that Tommy almost forgot that he had ever seen anything that hadn't happened yet.

∆∆∆∆

4th May 1914 

He woke with a start, his hand scrabbled around on his bedside for a scrap of paper and his fountain pen. In his neat handwriting he wrote what he had seen, barley aware, not awake enough to see what he'd just written. He felt dread though, and an unbridled rage. 

He threw down the pen and walked over to the wash basin to splash his face with water. In the mirror he looked pale, in his head what he'd just dreamed played out to him again.

He whirled around the room, getting his clothes on, just a shirt and trousers not bothering with his waist coat or blazer. He stuffed the note into his pocket, ran out of his bedroom and thundered down the stairs. He wrenched the doors of the bookies open once he reached the parlor. Inside he called out to his family.

"John! Arthur! Get your fucking guns! Get the rest of the lads too, we're goin' out!" 

In his office Arthur looked surprised, and John by the blackboard mirrored the expression but that didn't stop either of them from rushing to get their weapons, and it did not stop Finn from running out to go and get the other lads. The other peaky blinders. What happened next was going to be a big diversion, Tommy knew.

"Pol-!"

"Tommy, what the he-"

"I know where Michael is!" He exclaimed and grabbed he shoulders to steady her as her reality rocked around her. Behind him he could hear Arthur and John curse.

"Let's go then," she said in a rush, pushing past him.

"Pol wait, we're going to need a plan." She reluctantly stopped in her tracks and waited for the rest of them to get there. She went to her office and poured herself a whiskey, just the one to wake her the fuck up. Her son. Her son was going to need her.

Tommy bolted the door the customers usually came through to ensure they weren't interrupted. Soon enough the rest on the blinders walked through led by Finn and Uncle Charlie. Following them were Jeremiah, Danny, Lao, Freddie and several other lads who had joined after getting to know the Shelby brothers at the boxing. Even Ada had come, she looked like she'd just woken up. Same as Tommy then.

He clutched the note in his pocket.

They all gathered around the big table and Tommy told them he'd received intel from a 'source' that their cousin was being kept at At Sebastians Children's Home in Liverpool.

They planned quickly, Tommy insisted they go out today, Arthur tried to get him to wait until tomorrow. So Tommy let his rage borrow his voice.

"I've also been told one of the priests there shouldn't be allowed around children," he glared at his brother, eyes matching his voice in their iciness. Arthur paled, Pol looked pissed, John and Ada looked distraught.

"Today then," Arthur agreed.

The peaky blinders went to Liverpool. It went like this. First there were quiet words to the nuns, then cutting barbs. Second there was an indignant priest, who soon became nervous. Third there was an eleven year old boy who ran to his mother when he saw her. Then the priest gave confession before him God.

God shot him between the eyes. 

It was much later, when Tom stood leaning against the door to his and John's old bedroom. Polly was sat on the bed next to her sleeping child, she didn't want to leave him. Tommy didn't blame her.

"What does it say?" Pol says it quietly so her whisper wouldn't carry downstairs to where Arthur, John and Ada were in the kitchen. W

Tommy takes the note out of his pocket and hands it to her. She reads it: In two days the priest will get Michael. 

She screws up the paper and throws it in the fireplace, which is actually lit for once. It burned to ashes like all the other futures Tommy had prevented and the ones he hadn't.

∆∆∆∆

4th June 1914

John was rarely nervous about anything but today was the day everything changed, at least it was the latest in a succession of days where everything changed. 

Music swelled to fill the church, the heavy wooden doors opened and through them walked little Katie with a basket of rose petals that she emptied as she walked up the aisle. She hugged her father's legs when she got to the alter, and proceeded to turn and point at the doors loudly proclaiming "Mam!" The guests laughed and Pol quickly ushered her great niece into her seat next to Polly's own son.

The next to step through the threshold was Martha, white dress reflecting the colourful light that streamed through the windows. Her veil hiding her face but failing to hide the long red hair that was piled elegantly on her head.

John stopped breathing. Tommy clapped him on the shoulder, he could see Arthur smirking in his peripheral but knew he'd start crying soon enough. Arthur always cried at weddings. 

Martha arrived at the alter, John lifted her veil, she smiled wide and joyous. They'd been together since they were fifteen, how mad was it that John was lucky enough to find true love so young? She linked her arm through his as they turned towards the priest but he didn't stop looking at her for the entire ceremony.

The reception could technically be called a street party. Music, people dancing, long tables of food that everyone shared. Tommy could see that it was the happiest John had ever been. His own heart warmed for his brother, despite the fact he was avoiding the actual merriment. He held a glass of whiskey that he hadn't touched, he hoped no one noticed.

"Aren't you supposed to be enjoying yourself?"

Damn.

"It is a party after all," Pol said sardonically. Tommy sighed and took a sip from his glass, the liquid burned on the way down.

"Today is for the young lovers," he replied gesturing to the crowd of dancers where John and Martha were along with others like Ada and her friends, Michael with little Katie dancing on his feet, and Freddie and Greta. Freddie and Greta, there was a change he couldn't regret, they looked happy.

"Think you'll ever fall in love Tom?"

"Not for years," he admitted.

"She pretty as Martha?" Pol might've been drunk.

"Aye, she'll change everything." He caught Pol's eye, she smiled in that understanding way she often did.

"Everything changes all the time Tommy." He hummed in agreement.

Twenty four days.

He shook that thought from his head and gestures towards Martha and John again, "they're going to have twins." He said because it would stop him from saying anything else.

Twenty four days.

Polly seemed to sober up in surprise, "fucking hell that's going toa difficult pregnancy."

Martha was four months along, and now that Pol thought about it she was bigger than when she'd had Katie. God what a scandal that had been. John had knocked Martha up when they were just sixteen; her father had of course demanded marriage, but to the surprise of everyone Martha herself had refused. Head strong that one, Pol didn't envy her parents.

"Do you know what they'll be?" She asked seeing as Tommy seemed in a sharing mood. She didn't bother to point out that he was breaking rule three. It was a party after all.

"One of each," Tommy took another gulp of whiskey, "she shouldn't have anymore kids after them."

Polly looked at him sharply. Briefly she thought of her own daughter, but she knew she shouldn't dwell, he nephews had been looking with renewed fervour since they'd found Michael.

"Guess I'll talk to her and John about condoms," she responded neutrally. Tommy snorted, he looked at his shoes.

"Thanks."

He walked away to join Arthur and Lao at the buffet.

Twenty four days.

∆∆∆∆

4th July 1914

Lao closed the lid and looked at Tommy, his friend wore his frown as comfortably as his suits.

"It's what you asked for," he said knowing he was stating the obvious.

Tommy looked up at Lao, taking his eyes from the ornately decorated box. It was painted carefully with a scene from a Chinese legend. While it held an intricate beauty, it was the contents of said box that held Tommy's interest.

"I hope you don't mind me saying Tom, but you don't exactly strike me as the type to use this shit." Lao looked like he didn't care at all if Tommy did mind. Then again Lao was Tom's oldest friend outside the family. They'd been at school together. Neither had been as boisterous as their other classmates so had naturally gravitated to eachother.

"It's not for me, not yet anyway," Tommy replied not bothering to explain himself. He knew he wouldn't have to with Lao, because Lao knew enough not to ask questions. He also knew not to talk about it, especially around Pol. She'd kill Tommy if she found out. Tommy had to break rule one to save Lao's life. After that had happened Tommy added a seventh rule that would never be written down as the others had when he was a child. His seventh rule was this: you can break a rule saves someone's life.

"Do you want to go see the horses?" Tommy asked knowing his friend wouldn't say no to getting away from his father's place for a while. Lao's dad ran the brothel that was the worst kept secret in Birmingham.

"Of course I do," Lao rolled his eyes as if he could he could read his friends mind and gestured to the box, "you taking this with you?" Tommy just nodded, picked up the box from the table and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

Both men walked the familiar path to the stables from Lao's house in the Chinese quarter all the way to Charlie's place where the stables were carefully hidden out of site to passers-by, as not to invite horse thieves. It was the same path they'd taken a hundred times since they were ten years old.

"Does this have anything to do with that prince who was shot?" Lao says suddenly. Tommy doesn't say anything but Lao gets his confirmation from the carefully neutral look on his face.

"Alright, I know the rules but tell me this. Whatevers coming, whatever it is you've been killing yourself stressing over for the past year; are we all going to be together?"

"What?" Tommy's brow creased, he was sure he hadn't been that obvious in his stress, well except for March.

Lao stopped walking and put one hand on Tom's shoulder to turn him so he could read his face properly.

"Will all us lads be together through whatever's going to happen?"

"Yeah, we'll be together," Tom admitted.

"Well that's alright then," Lao smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. They continued walking.

Tommy's friend had changed little since they were kids, easy going and ever the optimist. Lao had joined Tommy's school when they were ten. The other boys mother normally homeschooled him but she had just died. Tommy knew all that long before he'd met Lao. Aunt Pol had noted that morning that Tommy had looked extremely serious, as serious as any ten year old who could see the future could. In the playground Tommy had approached the other boy and at a loss for anything else to say, had asked what only children could ask.

"Do you want to be my friend?"

The rest was history, including the part where Tommy broke the first two rules and told Lao that he was going to die that day unless they worked together, that had led to Tommy telling his new friend the he could see the future. At ten years old this was easily accepted and the events of that day almost played out the same except that no there was no collision on the road outside of school of a spooked horse and a ten year old boy.

Tommy couldn't help but think that it was hilarious that one of the simpler things in his life had still been so fraught. From here things would only get more complicated. 

∆∆∆∆

4th August 1914

Michael and Finn jumped on Tommy's bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's your birthday!" Finn cheered, Michael laughed at his cousins antics.

In a sudden move Tommy tackled both of them and tickled them, easily taking their kicks as they tried to get him to stop, laughter filling the house.

"That's what you get for waking me up at the crack of dawn!"

Eventually the two kids escaped and ran downstairs. Tommy sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the floorboards for a minute. He dressed slowly and went downstairs for breakfast. The paper hadn't come yet, it didn't matter anyway, it wouldn't say anything interesting until tomorrow. The whole family were there, Tommy let their conversation wash over him. Since their mum died none of the Shelby siblings liked their birthdays much, but the little ones in the family liked the spectacle so they all put in an effort. Adeline Miller had made him a cake, it's had a jam and cream filling.

Finn had drawn him a picture for his birthday, it was a family portrait with their names written above their heads. Tommy carefully folded it and tucked it into his blazer pocket. Ada got him a new had that she'd made herself, she also discreatly passed him a small box under the table. He knew it contained razor blades. John and Arthur gave him a joint gift of a fancy bottle of whiskey, that they would drink most of. Polly got him a leather bound journal, a way to organise his thoughts outside of what he saw. Michael had got him a small wooden figurine of a race horse, which he handed to his cousin with a shy smile. Tommy smiled back easily.

The rest of the day was spent with the family only, Arthur planned that their friends could meet them later at the Garrison for a 'proper celebration' as he called it. Everyone ate a lot of cake that day and listened to music on the wireless, Tommy would make sure it was kept on all day.

At about half ten they shifted the kids off to bed, Tommy told Katie a story, to his family's amusement. They thought he'd be raring to go see his friends but Tommy deliberately delayed their exit from the house. It was at eleven when Arthur was trying to get everyone to get a move on when Tommy turned up the volume on the wireless.

..." We interrupt your regular programming with an emergency broadcast"...

The prime minister's voice drifted through the house. Tommy zoned out for most of it already knowing what Asquith was going to say.

..." and as of now, at 11 o'clock on the 4th of August, in the year of our lord 1914; Great Britain is at war with Germany"...

Tommy switched off the wireless.

No one moved. Arthur looked like he'd been struck, John was looking at his wife gripping her hand, Martha looked ill. Ada's hand covered her mouth in shock, the other clutched around her empty glass. Polly was looking at Tommy.

He'd known. Those stupid fucking rules had stopped him from saying anything.

He'd known. He'd been preparing them. She realised that now. The boxing, fighting, calisthenics that he'd had all the boys doing. He'd taught Ada how to shoot about four different kinds of gun, he'd taught Michael the same but he didn't know she'd found out. He'd shown her the filing system, showed her the books that even his younger siblings didn't know about. Told her were all the cash stashes were across the city. Told her what banks held what secrets. He'd bought houses in March, they owned most of Small Heath now, oddly enough he'd lowered people's rents. Consequently the local economy had improved as people had more money to spend.

He'd prepared an entire community, and he had asked for help people just didn't know why he'd needed it. Polly did now though.

War.

They were at war.

∆∆∆∆  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make one of those out of context memes for this chapter, would include: one hundred and two jars of jam, an umbrella, twins, and the unbridled joy (stress) of youth.


End file.
